Fairytales to tragedies
by dearmadi
Summary: Forty themes, a livejournal challenge.
1. Theme 25

**Author's note:** New story, drabbles! I can't help it, challenges are fun! Not the least bit going in order however. I'm going in one where my inspiration will flow throughout the drabble.  
One down, thirty nine left!

Disclaimer: There would have been a sequel by now!

* * *

**25: Emotions**

"They may forget what you said, but they'll never forget the way you made them feel."

* * *

You watched a young boy come in who looked about your age, your height, your figure, and felt somewhat jealous. His doe like eyes were a shade of dark brown and his hair was jet black. Like Snow White, except male. Yep, you were jealous alright. But you shook that feeling off.

"My name is..." You hear him say, but you can't help but tune out his introduction speech because of a certain amount of noise coming from the other side of the room. Girls, chatting nonchalant about him; talking gossip and exchanging looks: each one judging him, but you've never been one to care about their opinions. Instead, you focus your attention to a pink haired cerulean-eyed girl and take note of her reaction, or more or less of her details as the teacher dreaded on about the young dancer.

"Today, Jae will perform in a dance to see..."

_Do you notice the way her eyes seem to be filled with emotion?_  
"if he will go to the intermediate or the advanced class, or god forbid the apprentice class."

_Do you notice the way her hair is a unique shade of pink, making her stand out of a crowd of thousands.  
_"Jae, you can pick any girl to prove yourself with, but my suggestion is that you choose----"

_The way she turns a bright shade of red as the boy known as Jae grabs her hand and bows, elegantly kissing it gently._

Wait, whaaaat?

Your mind rewinds the scene: ignoring the parts of details you spent on Ahiru.

"Today, Jae will perform in a dance to see if he will go to the intermediate or the advanced class, or god forbid; the apprentice class. Jae, you can pick any girl to prove yourself with, but my suggestion is that you choose---"

Already, the flashback shows as he strolls across the room even before the teacher could finish his proposal. He confidently walks in front of a crowd of girls, each of them crossing their fingers hoping to be their lucky day. At last, he stops in front of one of them and grabs one of the lucky girl's hand.

However, as one Newton's third law clearly states: "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

And as you watched her hand get polluted with a kiss, you can see a blush on her face and a smile filled with... joy?

If so, you know that the law has now begun to make sense. You're angry, but you don't know why. But the fact is you actually do know why. You're angry at the stranger who just came in and is now trying to take your Ahiru away. You're angry at the fact that she actually envelops his attention, nodding as he asks her to dance. But _you're not "angry"..._ your heart yells at you: the emotion your aura emits is... jealousy

The class, as well as the teacher, are astonished. Ahiru seems to be the most shocked, but as soon as he whispers something in her ear that makes her turn a darker shade of red as if it were humanly possible, she blinks a couple of times as he pulls her up.

The dance is magnificent, both artistic and having shown talent in dance. She seems better now, you admit quietly. But as the dance comes to an end, you see him smirk at you and wink. He then looks down at the young girl now in his arms.

She's smiling, but not for you.

She has that glimmer in her eyes, but not because of you.

_And she's not dancing with you..._ and suddenly, you jolt up, the thought being the final straw.

You excuse yourself from the class claiming you don't feel well. You think you saw enough. But the funny thing is you don't know why you're upset.

Where are you going? The boy named Jae asks and you tell him the truth using a simple shrug. You don't know.

But what you don't tell him is that you do know your destination.

Away from the class.

Away from the images.

And possibly, away from this _feeling_ inside of you.

You end up at the place where you wrote her story: The lake. Your panting hard now, realizing at last that you had ran all the way over there. You end up falling asleep catching your breath seeing the images of a young girl with pink hair that appeared to have a worried face. But you shake the image aside knowing that it couldn't be _her._ But you know you were in denial. Because you hope the worst. That way, it won't be possible for you to feel disappointed.

You would wake up to a surprise. The figure did happen to be Ahiru. Your brain yells at you, screaming "Nooo..." sarcastically as you manage to regain your posture.

"How long have you been here?" You ask and she answers without looking at you.  
"I followed you here from the beginning. I let you sleep."

You ask the smallest and commonly known to man as the world's most complicated and sometimes not answerable question, "Why?"

She answers you with silence and points to the sunset a little bit above the horizon.

After about five minutes of silence, she gets up and stretches, quietly speaking.

"I care about you more than you know, and more that I show..." she says, and you're left down-right speechless. Following her example, you stand up too. You smile as you turn to wipe off any dust that could have been left on your uniform and stretch. After being done, you feel arms wrapped around your waist and a head bury itself in your back. Catching you off guard, you tense. _That was Ahiru for you. Filled with surprises._ You turn around, making her let go and grab her hands while rapidly sitting down, causing her to lose balance and fall on your lap. She's about to scold but you silence her, telling her the sunset's going to end.

"It's beautiful." She says, and you can't help but think that she's far more gorgeous in his eyes than any sunset.

But one last emotion creeps inside of him: curiosity.

You ask her what did Jae whisper to make her blush.

"Ahh.. ahaha. About that..."

And there she goes again, that same blush visible on her face in the dusk light, her eyes looking downward. She takes a deep breath and let out an explanation.

"He said you look adorable when you're jealous."


	2. Extra Theme, part a

Extra Theme!

**Title**: Nani[WHAT?!

**Genre**: Crack, just 'cause there's never enough.

**Pairing**: Ahaha, Fakiru, Mytho/Rue, and more?

**Rating**: PG-13 most.

**[ Note**: ahaha, sorry for the extremely late update. I was braindead for a couple of months. My inspirating is still kind of lacking, but aha. I wish everyone a latelatelate new year and xmas ! So... here it goes! Fic. for 40!themes.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. I write happily ever afters-- most of the time. Plus, I would make Femio marry me. LOLOLOL.

I really don't own any of the characters below. sooo. don't sue. :)

**WARNING**: It's crack, and if that doesn't say enough... I included _Femio_ in the story. [insert crowd-gasp here. Dude, the guys a charme r!he's the one who thinks eveyone loves him. :D and he should be in every episode. for those who don't recall Femio, he's the one who has the pretty purple hair, buffalos... And if that isn't enough for a major LOL flashback, okay, just go to youtube and go to ep. 17 or 18. :D ahahhaa.

---

"WHAAT?!"

"You heard me, I want you to to be the lead male in my play; Ahiru as the lead female." Mytho said as calm as ever, instantly placing his finger covering one ear before there was a bomb erupting from the other end of the table, coming from the one and only Fakir himself.

"But Ahiru---!"

"has kindly agreed--- without blackmail." Mytho said with a devilish smirk, "And I'll be happy to use all my blackmail against you if you have any further objections..."

"Such as...?"

"This." Rue spoke, the first time in the mild argument raising an envelope. Fakir eagerly snatched the envelope, opening the inside finding a letter, and began to scan the letter fully line by line while Rue and Mytho counted down.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

And then there was laughter.

"Ignorance is bliss, after all." was all Mytho had to say.

"May I ask why you are laughing?" Rue said at last, causing the obnoxious laughter to immediately cease.

"Simple. I would never write such foolishness." Fakir said sharply.

"But it is your hand writing... is it not?"

And then there was silence.

"We can easily deliver it to Ahiru--"

"She won't believe it."

"She'll ask you about it." Rue glared at Fakir for his rude interruption.

"Hah. And I'll deny every word of it.

"Then she'll think you don't like her."

"And I don't." Fakir countered.

This time, Mytho laughed and Fakir glared.

"That has got to be the _biggest _lie ever told." Mytho said between laughs as Rue chuckled in agreement, making Fakir go dead silent, blood red with embarrassment and anger.

"Could you pull it off though..?" Mytho said, laughter dying looking Fakir right in the eye: It was like a showdown, the first to let go of the gaze lost.

Fakir grunted and looked away, knowing effort was futile.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll... I'll do it." As he got up and walked to the door he muttered vengeance. He made a mental note to write a series of unfortunate events, starring the marvelous Rue and her ever-so-charming husband, Mytho.

---

"Rue... do you think I look okay?" Ahiru asked, twirling in her dress showing the backside of it. Rue gaped.

If you could combine the words amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, lovely, stunning, attractive, adorable, and a whole keyboard spasm: (_jksdhfksdhfkdshsd_!!!) , it still would be an understatement. So it wasn't a surprise the first thing that Rue said was: "Fakir is gonna love this."

Ahiru froze, like she was a kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar and blushed, the type of blush Fakir has when someone mentions that he has a certain crush on a pink headed girl and as clumsy as the most drunkest of drunks. (Refer to _Jack Sparrow_.)

"So I bet your wondering what the play is about..." said Rue, who tried hard not to laugh at her friend frozen solid. Without waiting for a reply, (because she was pretty sure Ahiru wasn't exactly capable of speaking and was probably fantasizing about what Fakir will think of her.) "The play is about a couple who are forced together because of their strong households. Kind of like the opposite Romeo and Juliet. After the parents of both households put the two together, they both start to like each other, but the king's best friend, which happens to be his knight, turns out to like the new bride too-- and eventually, she returns the love. But of course, like all tales, tragedy ensues. You'll be the princess, Aota and Pique have been chosen for the script of the two parents. There isn't really a pair for the both of them though, their significant other vanished and isn't spoken of in the script. Fakir will be the knight... and for my last surprise... Femio will be the second lead male, as your forced finance."

Ahiru was the least to say at loss for words. Right now, she felt dead. It was like she was a bird(which she originally was but that's not the point) and she fell from a tree or something, while Mytho and Rue saved her and waited for her to heal. And when she did heal and was ready to fly, they shot her with a shotgun! --- you could say Ahiru was upset. But could you blame her? Because really, FEMIO?!

"Come on now Ahiru, hurry up! Tomorrow's the premiere!"

"NANI?!?!"

---

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Who could write such... such... cheesey lines!"

Mytho had heard Fakirs complaints long enough--- long enough to decide it was time to be making some threats, especially since he was the one who wrote half those cheesy lines! (and making fun of his sweetheart who made the other half was just asking for an extra death proposal.) Rue was probably having a swell time, Mytho thought, I always get the hard jobs.

"If you don't cut out that whining, I'll make this worse than it already is."

"There is nothing possibly worse than spouting such nonsense as, 'Oh baby, my love for you can wait forever and ever.' Honestly, I think this story is a complete tragedy, and complete cheese. Especially to the actors! Was the writer drunk while he wrote this?"

"If you don't stop..." Mytho said, his eyes narrowing to slits, "I'll switch your roles, and you can be a small role in the play. I know someone who will happily switch places with you. If you didn't read the rest of the play... The last scene: The knight gets the princess, and they share a long kiss." That in itself was enough to shut the stubborn headed actor.

Fakir sighed, which Mytho took as a sign of giving up.

"So shall we practice? Tomorrow's the day!"

"But one last thing..."

"Yes...?"

"Who's going to be the Prince who's married to Ahiru to begin with?"

"This beautiful man," Mytho said in a true fan girl tone. "He played the part beautifully, and I've never seen a man with such passion!"

"If you asked anyone, they would call this a man crush." Fakir replied chuckling, while Mytho grunted and pouted. "So who is this mystery man?" Fakir asked.

"I never bothered to ask, but Rue said Fem-something. His looks are quite astonishing and his poses are very dramatic. His purple locks are truly something to admire."

Fakir froze in his place... the only person he knew with abnormal locks and weird over dramatic poses.

"FEMIO?!"

And as if on cue, he popped up ready to begin.

"Thank you for coming." Mytho said smiling one of his genuine smiles Femio happily returned laughing.

"Now that everyone's here... let's begin!" Mytho said, facing Fakir who was still frozen sharing the same expression Ahiru did. After regaining his posture he nodded slowly, walking past Mytho.

"You really want an early grave... don't you?"

"So I'll take that as an 'Okay! let's do it!'"

_yep_, Fakir thought. He was definitely getting payback.

---

To be continued in part b. :)


	3. Extra Theme, part b

Extra Theme!

**Title**: Nani (WHAT?!)  
**Genre**: Crack, just 'cause there's never enough.  
**Pairing**: Ahaha, Fakiru, Mytho/Rue, and more?  
**Rating**: PG-13 most.  
**Note**: … I swear to howdy that I'll update the next part next week. :D  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own. I write happily ever afters-- most of the time. Plus, I would make Femio marry me. LOLOLOL.I really don't own any of the characters below. sooo. don't sue. :)

**WARNING**: It's crack, and if that doesn't say enough... I included Femio in the story. (insert crowd-gasp here.) Dude, the guys a charmer! he's the one who thinks eveyone loves him. :D and he should be in every episode. for those who don't recall Femio, he's the one who has the pretty purple hair, buffalos... And if that isn't enough for a major LOL flashback, okay, just go to youtube and go to ep. 17 or 18. :D ahahhaa. and total outofcharacter. but it's expected in crack, yeah?!

* * *

"So I have a question…" Fakir began, looking at the so-called "prince."

"What." responded an annoyed Mytho.

"How will this work, if we don't practice these lines with all the characters?"

"Because it will."

"…." Fakir knew that Mytho was confident, but as the saying goes: nothing ever goes as planned.

"If you have time to ask such questions, practice your lines till' they're perfect, because you won't be able to go home until they are."

Fakir sweat dropped. He knew that the prince wasn't actually the kind prince he once portrayed, (and as far as his attitude went, he was more like a king), but telling Mytho to act rational when he was annoyed would probably end in a death pursuit. However, after five seconds of thinking, he decided he would try anyways.

"Mytho, how can you be so sure---"

"Fakir," Mytho began, smiling his infamous you-will-do-as-I-say smile, "If you saw Ahiru the way she was now, you'd probably die." Effort was futile.

"Nani?! What are you sayi----"

"The massive nosebleed you'd get would stain not only your clothes, but hers as well. We cannot risk it!"

_Are you kidding me?_ Fakir thought, ready to give Mytho a reality check but managed to stay calm.

"So how will I deal with it when it's show time?" reasoned Fakir.

"You can look at this photo till' you're used to it." Mytho simply stated, handing the photo of the stunning flamingo like girl along with a box of tissues.

"As if I'd need the tissu---" Fakir took the photo and the box of tissues and ran to the bathroom, leaving a laughing Mytho behind.

"Told you so." Mytho smirked.

_That line must be the most annoying, yet most used phrase in history._ Fakir thought.

"Now, hurry and get over your perversion. Start from page five, line six! Pronto!"

"Does Rue know that you're actually a devil masquerading as prince charming?" Fakir cried.

"I don't need to hear that from someone who can't even take five seconds of looking at Ahiru without getting a nose bleed," taunted the so called "devil."

"… Just know I hate you. I hate you more than you can even fathom."

"I'll keep that in mind, now, don't waste my time! I don't want to be here all night!"

Fakir sighed and finally gave in, inwardly cursing Mytho and Rue. He decided that after this play, he would make sure that he would give them both a very early death.

* * *

TBC in part C! WHICH I SWEAR WILL BE DONE NEXT WEEK. :D  
PS: Who's your favorite Princess Tutu character? :D Amuse me while I write the next part. hahaha.


	4. Extra Theme, part c

Extra Theme!

**Title**: Nani(WHAT?) PART C!

**Genre**: Crack, just 'cause there's never enough.

**Pairing**: Ahaha, Fakiru, Mytho/Rue, and more?

**Rating**: PG-13 most.

**Note**: Fic. for 40!themes.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own. I write happily ever afters- most of the time. Plus, I would make Femio marry me. LOLOLOL.

I really don't own any of the characters below. sooo. don't sue. :)

**WARNING**: It's crack, and if that doesn't say enough... I included Femio in the story. (insert crowd-gasp here.) Dude, the guys a charmer! he's the one who thinks everyone loves him. :D and he should be in every episode. for those who don't recall Femio, he's the one who has the pretty purple hair, buffaloes... And if that isn't enough for a major LOL flashback, okay, just go to youtube and go to ep. 17 or 18. :D ahahhaa.

* * *

The night of the play, there were six reactions from six different people, each having different emotions.

Mytho was pleased. He, after all, accomplished a feat that no other director could pull off. In forty eight hours he managed to get Fakir and Femio to remember their lines perfectly.

Rue was excited. 'The look on Fakir's face,' she thought to herself. 'I'll make sure to hire a professional photographer.

Femio was panicked. What if Ahiru fainted from his beauty on stage.

Ahiru was scared - but not about the play, but Fakir's reaction to her different look.

And well Fakir? Fakir was mad.

Why was Fakir mad?

Well, if the love of your life who didn't know they were in love with you yet hadn't seen you in two days straight and on the other hand had practiced with another guy other than you... You would be mad too.

He could swear on his life Rue and Mytho did this on purpose, because after all they were the reason they weren't allowed to see each other until after the play. Mytho said it was punishment for annoying him so much. Well, whatever to that. If it weren't for his kindness, the show wouldn't be able to go on! Or well, maybe it would... but there would be an unexpected turn of events. (Fakir jumping on stage and beating up the actors would be one out of the _hundreds _of possibilities.)

Ahiru was, well, the least to say: content. If anything, she was... flabbergasted. With all the do's and don'ts and Rue's instructions on how to act really like this play was realistic, she got it perfectly, except for the tripping over stage props, but that was just Ahiru.

She would be happier, however, if she was able to finally see Fakir, or better yet, avoid seeing Femio. Because nothing could be worse than spending time with a man who thinks you're in complete love with him hit on you in nasty purple tights. Ahiru shivered at the mere thought.

Yeah, it was that bad.

Ahiru glanced at the stage, noting the full house, and began to feel nervous.

"There's no time to feel nervous!" Rue called, and patted her shoulder. "Things will be fine."

"Un." She nodded.

"The show starts in five minutes. Are you ready?"

Ahiru could only nod once more.

She was as ready as she would ever be.

**Scene I.**

"My beautiful, only daughter, Ahiru, it is that time of age. It is now time for you to go off and get married." Queen Pique's voice left no room for arguments as she held a wonderful silk wedding dress towards Ahiru.

"But mother, your royal highness, it is far too soon for me. I'm still young, only eighteen for goodness sakes!"

"If you do this, we can decrease our debts. These are tough times... Make sure you capture his heart at the ballroom dance. Our household depends on it." She handed her the dress.

"Hmph."

"Splendid, you will see your future groom tomorrow."

(The scene slowly moves along to the other half of the stage, where Femio and Fakir take their place.)

**Scene II.**

"FATHER!" Femio cried.

King Aota sighed.

His son was a complete menace.

A menace with curly, purple locks.

"Must I marry that... Flamingo girl?" He cried, his voice whining.

"Son, to be deadly honest," he sighed, "you're lucky to have even found one girl who would like to marry you."

"It is because they know, father, that I belong to everyone, and no single woman could enslave me to the life of... a married one!"

King Aota slapped himself.

"Your personality came from your mother." he voiced to the audience and Femio laughed.

"Most certainly, and by the looks of it, maybe mother had an affair. Because it just so seems that I, Femio, cannot look like that!" He pointed to his father, and saw his father's vain pop.

"Femio! Go change, you shameless boy! FAKIR!"

Fakir made his entrance, the spotlight on him, and easily, he said his lines.

"Prince Femio, your majesty," he bowed. And Aota smiled. (Fakir was still having a hard time believing he was bowing to these two idiots, so discomfort was plastered on his face. On the other hand, Aota was having the time of his life.)

"Show him to his room and give him a change of wardrobe."

"Of course. Right this way."

"I choose what I want to wear, evil father!"

"Don't be difficult." Fakir muttered. "It's a masquerade ball, meaning certain attires must be picked out."

"But that would mean..." Femio gasped. "I'd have to hide my lovely face!"

Fakir sighed and said his lines.

"Sadly, my prince. But nothing can be done about this."

"Ah, could it be that you want to see my face as well? Oh my dearest knight, how you understand me. Let's move a portrait of my face into your bedroom tonight.

Fakir sweat-dropped.

"No need."

Femio was perfect for his role.

Rue and Mytho did not know what Fakir had in mind.

They had no idea that he had already snatched the letter from them, which he found used as Mytho's bookmark for the script, and burned it.

Making him bow to Femio and Aota. It was the final blow.

He'd show them, he thought. 'I'm not a forced to be reckoned with.'

They'll be on their knees by the time the play was done.

**Scene III.**

Ahiru appeared on stage again, this time, in her dress that complimented her so well, the audience who were still snickering at Femio's act of conceit stopped and awed. As she placed her mask on, the scene changed as the play floor suddenly became a ballroom filled with skilled dancers who danced elegantly around the girl.

"I wonder where he is." She worded out loud. Though this was her line, it really did voice her worry- though her concern had nothing to do with Femio. _Where was Fakir?_ She questioned, looking around.

"Mademoiselle." A masked man appeared with a rose. "May I have this dance? I have had my eyes set on you since you walked into the room."

"Why, certainly." Ahiru instantly recognized the deep voice.

"That wasn't a part of your script." Fakir whispered.

"It wasn't part of yours either." Ahiru voiced. "I was just going with the flow."

"So you're thinking..."

"What I'm thinking?" She finished his sentence. "Not really. But I don't really remember part of my script. I got too lazy to read til' the end."

"What that's... Well, whatever."

"Let's wing it." They said, throwing their fist in the air.

Mytho and Rue watched from their theater seats, sensing something going wrong yet they didn't even move an inch.

"Our plan may just be working." Mytho said and Rue laughed.

Indeed, it was.

**Scene IV**

Femio appeared, and he was shocked.

"Fakir, my good knight, what in heavens name are you doing with my fiance."

Both were out on the balcony, looking at the stars.

"I'm having a word with my lady." Fakir said politely. "And it would be rude of you to intrude."

"Come Ahiru, let us go!" Grabbing Ahiru by the hand, she had no choice but to follow along.

"Fakir!" She yelped, and Fakir had pulled out his secret weapon.

"Femio!" He cried. Femio only looked at him in.

"There's um. Something on your face!"

Instantly, he left to find a mirror. Fakir took the opportunity to jump off the play balcony, and turned to catch Ahiru.

"Let's escape while we can."

"HALT!" Queen Pique appeared out of nowhere, along with King Aota.

"What goes the meaning of this? An affair!"

Insert audience gasp here.

"Yes, because I love Ahiru."

"And I love Fakir!" Ahiru cried.

A blush spread across their face, noting that rather than acting, they were dead serious.

"Did you... mean that..." Ahiru asked stuttering and he does the most daring. thing. yet.

Fakir pulls her into a dramatic kiss, earning a standing ovation from the audience.

They had just confessed to a theater filled with people. And kissed.

Hopefully, they thought it was still in the play.

Fakir pushed both Aota and Pique aside, exiting off stage.

"Let's go, Ahiru."

Both dashed out the exit door, cuing the end of the play, and their unique happily ever after.

What Fakir and Ahiru didn't know, didn't kill them.

As in, the whole play was a fake.

In fact. The whole audience were paid by Mytho and Rue to make the play sound authentic.

"We got it all captured on film." Rue laughed, giving a wave to the photographer.

"Yeah. Let's send it to them next Christmas, as their Christmas present. But of course, only a copy."

"Excellent idea. The perfect Christmas present."

"The perfect Ahiru and Fakir confession."

"More over, the perfect blackmail. It's a win for all of us."

What Mytho and Rue would find, a couple months later, is a hoard of buffaloes roaming freely on their palace, along with hundreds of rose petals.

"Nani!" The couples cries echoed throughout the palace.

Fakir snickered behind the gates.

He'd have to thank Femio later, but he had to admit, revenge never tasted so sweet.


End file.
